The Treasure of Two Robots
by Really Big Hat
Summary: This is what BMO and NEPTR do when Finn and Jake aren't home. I don't own Adventure Time


Neptr stood at the oven, taking a pie out of it and placing it on the counter. Oh the creator will be very pleased in him for making him a pie!

"Neptr!" Beemo called, running to the one-armed boy. Neptr turned to face her, his eyes widened at the sight of her covered in mud."Uh...," he muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you all covered in mud, Beemo?" he asked

"I was digging in the backyard, and I found something totally cool!" Beemo grabbed Neptr's arm, tugging it. "Come on! I have to show it to you before Finn and Jake get home!:

Neptr figured he didn't really have a say in the matter."Um… Okay…"

"Yes! Come on! Follow me!" Beemo shouted, tugging him out of the tree house.

As they exited the door, Neptr saw large holes littering the backyard. "Beemo, when creator gets home and sees this, he'll be very cross," Neptr told her. Beemo dismissed the thought.

"Oh nonsense, Neptr. Finn will be okay with it. Now come on!" Beemo ran to one hole towards the back of the group. Her face was filled with a type of excitement and joy that couldn't help but make Neptr smile. Beemo eagerly motioned him over, breaking him out of his daydreams.

"Look! Isn't it so cool!?" Beemo exclaimed as Neptr peered into the hole. All he saw was a dirty chest.

"Um… what is it?"

"It's a treasure chest! Duh!" she wrapped an arm around him, bringing his head closer, and she knocked on his head. The close distance made him blush.

Too soon for Neptr's liking, Beemo let go and Neptr regained his posture and the heat in his cheeks. "How do you know, Beemo?"

"I don't," Beemo deadpanned. "but that's why you're going to help me find out!"

"How am I going to—" Just as he said that, Beemo pushed him down the hole, landing face first in the mud.

"You're taller than me! You'll get out easier!" Beemo told him. Neptr sat up, narrowing his eyes a bit.

As he looked up at her, about to protest, he couldn't help but just melt at the way she was smiling at him. "O-Okay…," he managed to squeak out and stand up to his feet. He turned to the chest and pulled on it with his one arm. He managed to get it out just a bit, but couldn't get it out the rest. He stopped and looked back up at Beemo.

"Beemo, I can't do it. I only have one arm."

Beemo lowered her eyebrows and stared at him. "Fine. I will help," she told him, jumping into the hole.

"Wait! Beemo! Let me get out of the—" before Neptr could even finish his sentence, Beemo landed on top of him, making him fall stomach first in the mud once more.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Neptr." She said, patting his back and got up.

"Anytime…," Neptr returned, trying to not lose his consciousness.

Beemo grabbed the chest and pulled, but she had just about the amount of luck Neptr did. She tried once more, grunting, using all the strength her muscles would allow. It still didn't budge.

"Neptr, a little help?" she asked, looking over to him.

"R-right. Sure Beemo." He stuttered, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, blushing once more.

"Okay, on three." Beemo warned. "One… Two… THREE!" As she said the cue, Neptr pulled Beemo as she pulled the chest, managing to make it budge all the way. From the sudden lift of wait, Beemo and Neptr were thrown back to the wall of the hole, letting go of the trunk.

Beemo stared at the chest in success. "We did it, Neptr!"she shouted, turning to him with excitement.

Neptr was a little tongue tied from the fact that she was still on top of him and the closeness of their faces, so all he did was nod and hope he wasn't blushing.

Beemo leaped off of her friend and ran to the chest, scraping some of the dirt off. "Just imagine the kinds of treasures in it!"

Neptr got onto his feet and stood behind Beemo. "Well open it."

"I am!" she snapped, placing her hands on the little buckles that held it together. Neptr was on the edge of his seat as he watched Beemo open up the chest. An imaginary blast of gold light shot out of the mouth of the trunk as Beemo opened it, clearing up a few moments after they stared into it's depth.

Inside was a heap of old clothes. Shirts, pants, shorts, socks. You name it. Neptr raised an eyebrow. "Old clothes? We did all of this for old clothes?"

Beemo shook her head. "No Neptr. These are not just clothes. These are magic clothes," she said. "They give you magical powers when you wear them."

"Beemo," Neptr began. "You have an overactive imagination."Beemo ignored Neptr as she turned grabbed handfuls of the clothes.

"C'mon Neptr! Let's take these back to the tree house!" she said, as she threw them out of the hole. Neptr smiled and grabbed some clothes as well. "Okay, Beemo." He said, throwing his pile of clothes out of the hole next to Beemo's.

* * *

When Finn and Jake got home, they were confused with the sight of the various holes surrounding their house, and inside, Beemo was chasing Neptr around, wearing oversized clothes, shouting "ZAP! I fried your circuits, microwave!"

* * *

**Wooo! First BMONEP story here on FF! .0.**

**Yeah… I dunno what I just did… **

**Bleep bloop blop**

**I like to think that BMO and NEPTR think and see each other as humans when Finn and Jake are around, which is why I wrote it like that. Plus, I **_**love**_**human BMO and NEPTR in fanon. But when it's just themselves. Or, yeah… I don't know what I'm doing .-.**

**I like to think that the clothes BMO and NEPTR found were Marceline's old clothes, because she lived there before Finn and Jake. The question why Finn and Jake never found them with them being adventurers is a mystery. But really, it's just me needing a plot ._.**

**Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed it, but that's because I'm boring and needed to write meh favorite Adventure Time pairing :3**

**So yeah. Review please :3 It'd be appreciated.**


End file.
